


Cruel World

by cecld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles, Derek is a Bad Alpha, Derek is a Good Alpha, Different types of vampires, Hot Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, NEST - Freeform, Scott is a Bad Friend, Vampire Sex, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Turning, Vampire ranks, dark story, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: The Hale Pack found a vampire nest right under their nose.While trying to sneek into their lair Stiles is caught.They think that he will be killed but the vampire do something much worse.Why kill him when they can turn him into the very thing that werewolves hate? One of them?Stiles struggles with his new supernatural side and now his brothers and sisters are calling him to join them and give in to his instincts.But Derek calls the opposite way, what should he do?But then... tradgedy strikes which will turn the tables on every one.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Stiles hated it._

_He hated the killing._

_He hated his mate._

_He hated blood._

_He hated them._

_He hated the heart._

_He hated his feelings._

_He hated not feeling._

_He hated his instincts._

_He hated he wasn't human any more._

_He hated everything._

_But most of all he hated himself..._

_He hated himself for not really hating it._

**Because it felt so good.**

 


	2. Trapped

The first thing Derek noticed was how thin the air was, layered with dust that made him choke.

An iron smell engulfed his senses, almost making him retch.

He could hear sobs and cries ringing in the air but nothing familer.

"Ooh, he is awake, finally" Derek blinked, squinting as slowly his vision came back into focus.

A enthralling women stood before him, but there was something in between them, he realised with horror that it was steel bars laced with wolves bane.

He was trapped.

The women's beauty was something to behold and Derek almost couldn't look away.

And women weren't even his type!

But he still could not look away. Well what could you expect from vampires? They were-

Wait...

 _Vampires_?!

Suddenly it all came back to him. They had found a vampire nest in an abandoned werehouse. 

Numbers of humans had started to go missing in Beacon Hills and their search had lead his pack to this place. 

But- 

"Stiles!" He shouted. 

Pure panic grinned him as he remember why he was here in the first place. 

Why he'd ran in without back up and put himself in danger. 

_Stiles had been taken._

The women's bright green eyes gleamed nastily. 

"Ah, so do you remember, I thought your head might have been hit to hard" 

A young man came into view, blond hair and blue eyes. Just like the women his looks where stunning. 

Derek knew if he'd been human he would have already be falling head over heals for them. 

But luckily he could sense what they were. 

His instincts curling in disgust inside him. 

Werewolves supernatural rivals. 

He could smell how they stuck of blood and death underneath the skin. 

"It has happened before" The male vampire said with a shrug, smirking.

Derek growled, baring his teeth at them.

What also worried him was how much this place stuck of blood, not only did it mean this place probably had humans here, tied up, waiting to be snacked on and killed. But it also meant there where a _lot_ more vampire here than he and the pack had expected.

"Where is Stiles!?" He snarled.

The women let out a laugh as she said slyly "Oh don't worry mutt, your human is right over there, see?" 

She pointed to another bigger jail right front of him that Derek hadn't noticed. 

Derek's stomach dropped as he stared at Stiles unconscious slumped over form. 

But he also let out a breath, he could hear Stiles heart beat, _he was still alive._

But then he also realised where the sobbing was coming from. 

There where other humans in the jail Stiles was in! But they were hung up from chains, some crying and others looking traumatised beyond belief. 

Derek could see many of them had a number of bite marks covering their necks and wrists.

The wolf felt sick. 

Is that what they planned for Stiles?! 

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" Derek snarled at them. Eyes flashing red. 

The women giggled "Oh, he has _everything_ to do with this" 

The man grinned, showing sharp teeth "I think we are going to show you what happens when someone threatens our nest" 

He turned to the women "Natalie, would you do the honours?"

Natalie leaned in, gently kissing him on the mouth. 

"Of course my love" She replied seductively. 

She walked over to the other prison, unlocking it.

Crouching down next to Stiles unconscious form.

Derek through himself against the bars. 

Not caring about the sting of wolfsbane. 

"Get away from him!" He roared.

The man sneered "We're not going to eat him mutt" 

"No, because I know a better way to deal with people like you. Coming in here, planning to destroy us and everyone we care about, well instead of wasting our energy trying to kill all of you there is a better way" Natalie said coldly.

She bared her teeh, showing fangs.

"You see, you won't be able to destroy our nest, _if he is part of it"_

And she brought her fangs down, sinking them into Stiles neck, injecting her venom into his blood stream.

Stiles woke with a cry. 

 


	3. Fire, Pleasure and Ice

The first thing Stiles is aware of is a fire racing through his blood stream. He can't even scream, he was in to much agony to scream. 

He can hardly think. 

Anything, he'd do anything to stop this _fire_! 

He could hear his own heart beat in his ears, it was racing. 

Just then a sudden coldness touched his heated skin. Stiles couldn't help but lean into it, anything to stop this maddness. 

It felt like relief. 

The fire slowly died away, giving way to reality.

Stiles was on all fours, body still trembling. 

The first thing that came into focus was his two pale shaking hands right in front of him.  

He noticed that his veins stood out a lot more than before.

"Can you hear me?!" 

Wait...

That was Derek's voice? 

"Stiles!" 

Stiles turned sharply to look at Derek, his breath still coming out fast and his chest heaving. 

He could see pure fear on his alpha's face but it wasn't for himself but for _him_. 

"Stiles, don't-" 

"Now, now you haven't completed your transition yet, look at me boy"

A beautiful voice practically sang. He realised the coldness he was leaning on and was her. She was stopping the fire was consuming him. 

But... 

His head felt fuzzy, he couldn't make sense of anything, what had Derek been about to-? 

Suddenly his head was yanked up by his hair, in that moment he could suddenly hear Derek clearly. 

"Fight it Stiles! Whatever happens you have to fight it!" 

Fight what?! 

Then Derek was shouting at the women who had yanked his head up. 

"Please, don't do this. I'll leave, my pack will leave you all alone, _please_ " 

Derek pleaded with Natalie but all she did was smirk slyly at him, bring her wrist up to her mouth and _bite_. 

Then with a smirk and no warning she shoved her wrist into Stiles mouth. 

"No!" Derek roared. 

"To late" Natalia said with a smirk then her eyes glazed over and she let out a plesent groan.

"This" She sighed "Is the best part" 

Stiles couldn't move, he was helpesss and she shoved her wrist into his mouth. 

Derek know by Stiles horrified expression he had just figured out what was going on. 

But... 

_It was to late._

Stiles knew that he should spit out the blood, should turn away but as soon as her blood touched his lips... 

_He couldn't._

Stiles had read plenty on vampires before they'd come here and he knew what was happening but he couldn't stop. 

Vampire blood was like a drug. It tingled his senses and electrified his cells with new energy. 

A part of him was screaming. 

But the biggest part of him was trembling in pure ecstasy. 

It was shooting through his veins, mixing with her venom that she had given him. 

Drinking blood as a vampire or letting someone drink from you was always a very...sexual experience. 

Even more so when vampires venom was in the mix, mixing with her blood and engulfing and overwhelming every single one of his cells. 

Transforming him. 

Remaking him. 

Creating him. 

Derek watched as Stiles horror melted away into a look of pure pleasure and he started to swallow her blood more rabidly and urgently. 

Natalie gasped "Yes, that's it!"  

"Fight it! Stiles! You have to fight it!" Derek cried out, watching in terror as Stiles gave in to the vampire blood. 

Stiles didn't even realise he had gripped her arm and was pulling her wrist as close as he could. 

Though he could still hear Derek's desperate pleads.

"Fight it!" 

_Fight it?!_

But how could he fight somethingthat made him feel **_so good_** inside? 

Oh god! 

What he really needed was more...

 _ **More**_! 

Sudddnly she wretched her wrist away. 

Stiles let out a pained whimper at the suddenly vanished liquid that had filled him up in ways he'd never been filled up before. 

Natalie was panting and her face flushed. 

"That should do it" She murmured. 

Derek's eyes widened as suddenly Stiles let out a pained gasp, his body convulsing painfully. 

Stiles hands came up, grasping his head, it throbbed like someone had stuck a knife in it and was _twisting_. 

Derek watched in horror and slight morbid fascination as Stiles skin turned pale, so pale he almost looked like a ghost. 

He watched as Stiles clothes tightened around him, noticing the way his muscles where pushing up at the fabric in a way they'd never done before. 

His hair actually grow longer and Derek couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Stiles nails harden and sharpen. 

Stiles couldn't see what was happening to him unlike Derek but he could _feel_ it. 

Everything inside him throbbing with pain and pleasure. His muscles flexed uncontrollably as they hardened and expanded.

His bones growing tougher by the second. Stiles even cut his tongue on his new sharpened teeth. 

All the way through this transition Stiles could hear his own heart beat getting faster and faster and faster, making him pant. 

Then... 

It gave way, just like that. 

As soon as it gave way a coldness spread through Stiles veins, cooling his body temperature down. 

The coldness made Stiles feel...empty. 

He-he needed to fill the emptess inside him. 

He needed to _**feed**_. 

He was so **_thirsty_**. 

_**Nothing else mattered.** _

Derek couldn't tear his eyes away from Stiles. His body had stopped trembling finally but still looked verty tense.

Slowly Stiles looked up, meeting Derek's eyes.

Derek let out a horrified gasp, he knew what was happening but he just couldn't accept it! 

Stiles... 

 _Not Stiles_! 

Stiles iris were now a dark bloody  red. Derek could hardly see the pupils.

There was no recognisation in Stiles eyes as he looked at Derek. 

Only _pure_ and _absolute_ _**hunger.**_


	4. Overwhelming Hunger

Stiles looked at Derek, there was nothing familer in the way he was looking at him, just coldness. 

Like Derek was a stranger. 

The alpha werewolf couldn't stop staring. Stiles looked sickly and almost ferel. 

Stiles body stiffened and Derek watched as Stiles closed his eyes for a second and breathed in deeply through his nose. 

Derek realised what was going on but it was to late for him to do anything. 

Why there were a number of humans tied to the walls in Stiles prison suddenly made horrible sense. 

They hadn't been there for the vampires to add Stiles to that collection.

They were there... _for_ Stiles. 

The humans had gathered that much and a couple of them were struggling more aggressively. Desperation clawing at them. 

Their fear and desperation was warranted. Stiles was a new born vampire. Once he started to feed he would not be able to stop or control his new hunger. 

"Stiles! No!" Derek shouted out. 

But his shouts were useless.

Stiles took a couple more deep breaths in, smelling the _delicious_ scent in the air that his entire body was _screaming_ out for.

Before he knew it, Stiles was in front of the first human chained up, he stared at Stiles fearfully.

Stiles took no notice, pure instincts taking control. 

He _needed_ this! 

So _hungry_! 

_**Feed!** _

Stiles sharpened teeth pierced a big vien in the mans neck and the blood started to flow.

Fuck! 

It tasted amazing! 

Stiles swallowed greedily. Everything inside him focused on it and nothing else. 

Pleasure _throbbed_ through him.

Nothing Derek shouted got through to Stiles. It was almost like he had gone deaf. Not able to hear anything other than his moans and greedy swallows. 

"Fascinating isn't it? When we first turn instinct takes complete control. He won't notice you until he has had his fill" 

Derek glared at Natalie, as far as he was concerned this entire thing was _her_ fault. 

"And how much until he has had enough?" He asked through gritted teeth. 

The human he was drinking from was now unsconscios, heart slowing but Derek could still smell the sexaul pleasure thrumming in the air around them.

Vampires had a trick in keeping their prey complacent and stopping them struggle. As soon as their teeth were in, they sent sexual hormones flowing into the humans blood stream. Any person on the receiving end would forgot their fear in a wave of sexual pleasure. Vampire would be able to control how much pleasure they let their victims fill.

Though at the moment it was clear Stiles had no control over this. As he moved from human to human, draining them dry, the reactions different dramitically from not using it at all and the human struggled, cried and screamed all the way up until they lost unconscious to having a huge orgasm in fits of pleasure, crying out in ecstacy.

Stiles all the while seemed not to notice. Only thing on his mind was sating his desperate hunger. The pleasure he was going through was more satisfied and addicting but occasionally Derek did smell the scent of arousal coming from Stiles as he drank. 

The male vampire walked up to his prison as he was finishing up the second to last human. 

He started to talk softly to the new vampire. 

"It's amszing isn't it? All you want is _more_. It feels _so good_ doesn't it? The new power flooding your system. every drink you feel stronger and stronger. It's _addicting_ " 

A low rumbling hungry growl was pulled from Stiles chest as if he was agreeing as he started on the last human, all the others that were tied up now dead, completely drained. 

Derek's eyes widened slightly at that, whoever he had tried to talk to Stiles in this feeding frenzy it was like he was talking to a brink wall. 

"He heard you?!" 

The male vampire sneered "Of course, we are part of his nest after all. He automatically joins our us as soon as he was turned" 

Derek growled, protective instincts flaring "Stiles would never-"

Natalie inturupted him, smirking "Ah, but his not exactly _your_ Stiles at the moment is he?" 

She turned to Stiles, who was pulling the now dead women closer, trying to get every last drop. 

"Stiles, dear, I think you've had enough. There isn't any more see?" 

Her tone changing as she addressed Stiles, softer but also sounding like she was talking to a child. 

Derek shuddered as he watched Stiles finally pull away from the dead women and drop her to the ground carelessly. 

As Stiles had no control over how much hormones he could push into his victims while feeding, this one has practically none, she had died crying in fear. 

Derek thought he might be sick and horrible person for liking it better that way, the large doses of arousal coming from some of the humans that Stiles had fed from, had for some reason made Derek's stomach twist and his hands clench into fists with a sure of anger. 

He wasn't sure if that was a appropriate reaction or not. Why has he felt so strongly about that? 

Stiles turned to look at Natalie, his eyes still red but Derek did notice they were darker than before and he could see specs of Stiles human eye colour shining through. 

"Good boy. Though sorry about this but we can't let you out yet. Wouldn't want you killing all the humans in this town now would we?" 

Stiles didn't seem to understand what she had said at first but then he touched his stomach, hands gripping his t-shirt where his stomach was, wincing and bending over slightly. 

If Derek didn't know better it was almost like Stiles had a really bad stomach ache. 

" _But...I'm still...so hungry"_

Even his voice was different, it was deeper than before though also slightly raspier due to hunger or _thirst_ even... 

 _"_ Don't worry love, your body hasn't ajusted yet to the amount of blood you've had. Once it does, you'll feel so much better, promise" 

Stiles nodded slowly but then caught sight of his hands that where covered in blood. He  proceeded to stick them in his mouth, lick them and suck on them hungrily, like he had chocolate or something sweet covering his hands and not what it _actually_ was... 

He muttered giddily while sucking and licking his fingers "Nmmnmm, mmmm, tastes _so good"_  

Natalie withheld a snigger at Derek's shocked and slightly nervous expression while watching Stiles. 

She turned to her mate, Micheal "I think our nest is waiting, they're probably even more excited about the new addition, can't wait to tell them all the juicy details"

He grinned back, agreeing. 

The male vampire turned back to Stiles and Derek, though talking to Derek more as Stiles was... _occupied_. 

He wasn't surprised, Micheal still remembered his first time after he had turned, everything was just so _overwhelming_ and the thirst was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It dominated his mind and would likely dominate Stiles mind for a while as well. 

Vampires lived of blood and couldn't go very long without it, especially when they first turn. When they turn, they are new and weak, survival instincts kick in, forcing them to become so thirsty that they _can't_  ignore it and to feed until they are stronger, more able to look after themselves. 

It was survival of the fittest, the more blood you could consume the stronger you were. The stronger you were, the more likely you'd be able to survive. 

"For your own saftey don't try and escape. As you can see Stiles isn't in the right mind at the moment, he could easily kill you by accident or even drain more humans. We do live from humans and we _don't_ want to come back to find that you've let a unstable starved new vampire loose. Letting him loose won't be good for anyone until he learns to control himself, trust me on that"

Then after a reluctant nod from Derek the two vampires left them.  

Leaving Derek, standing, staring at Stiles wondering if there was any humanity left in the boy he used to know. 

He wasn't even sure...

_If this was Stiles any more._


	5. Instinct

Stiles hadn't realised how consuming and dominating vampire hunger was before this. 

He had read about it loads and just hadn't understood why it was hard for vampires to stop drinking. Why many of them were so controlled by their appetite. 

But now...it made horryfying sense. He had drained at least ten humans dry but this _hunger_ just would not go away. 

He _needed_ so much _more_. 

He sucked and licked his fingers eagerly, trying to get the last drop. No blood would go to waist. 

After Stiles was sure no more blood covered his hands, finally taking a long breath inwards and a pleasure filled moan. 

Stiles slumped to the ground, looking up at the ceiling, his tongue rubbing up and down his teeth, remembering and savering the taste of fresh blood. 

His body thrumming with energy, with _life_. 

He felt like he was on a high, even better than sex. 

"Stiles!" 

A familer voice broke through the trance like state he'd been in. 

He saw the wolf in a different jail cell. Looking at Stiles with horror. 

He _did_ look familiar but his memories before his transition were hazy, all glazed over by the new thirst that was constantly at the forth front of his mind. 

"Do I- do I know you?" Stiles asked, sounding out of breath from how much blood he had taken.

The wolf expression changed from horror to hurt, betrayal and something else Stiles couldn't put his finger on. 

"Yes! You know me! Stiles, I'm Derek! The alpha from your pack? Remember?!" 

Stiles felt confusion bite at him. He was a vampire, why would he have a pack? 

" A pack? Why would I...?" 

Stiles then winced, his head aching, fuck it was to much to focus on! 

Why was this even important to him? 

He'd tasted what was more important to him than _anything_ else in the world seconds ago. 

Why should he even care about this?! And that wolf was still talking! 

"-used to be best freinds with Scott. You helped us on so many adventure and never gave up even when your life was on the line-" 

What did that even matter? 

Why should any of it matter?

"-are you really going to let this beat you?! Are you Stiles? Are you really going to give in to them?" 

All he wanted was blood but this wolf was screwing up his focus, it made his head ache. 

"Shut up" He hissed. 

Derek ignored the vampire, driven by determination, he had to get Stilee to remember. He had too! 

"You're just going to let your instincts win? Let them control you without even a fight? You know you were a _lot_ of things as a human Stiles but _weak_ wasn't one of them!" 

" _I am not weak!"_ Stiles roared, a deep supernatural timber running through his voice. 

He hit the wall aggressively as he shouted this. His fist left a huge dent in the wall, which Derek could see now had been toughened with metal over it. There were other dents in the metal as well, left over by new vampires before Stiles. 

Stiles paid the wall no mind, curling in on himself slightly as he growled lowly "I'm not weak, I'm just _so **thirsty**_ " 

He then got up suddenly, much more gracefully than human Stiles could have hoped for. 

Derek tensed as he noticed Stiles eyes turning a brighter red, the specks of his original colour vanishing. 

"I can hear them, their scent, their heartbeats. There are... so many in here. _I-I need it"_

 _"_ You don't! You just think you but you've already had enough. This _isn't_ hunger Stiles, this _is_ greed" Derek replied shortly, glaring at Stiles but he could still feel the blood lust admitting of Stiles in waves. 

The young vampire noticed that he was trembling. Trembling with _need_ , with _want_. 

He couldn't stop himself, he didn't want to stop himself. 

" _I need more_ "

 _More_...

**More!**

_**Always more!** _

_"_ Please, stop! Please!" 

The vampire and werewolf both turned towards the sound. 

Stiles was suddenly in the front of his cell, hands gripping on to the bars, ignoring how they had started to burn with whatever the vampires had laced on there to stop him from escaping. 

He paid it no attention, hyper focused on the door. 

Natalie stepped into the room, another beautiful women that Stiles and Derek had not seen before, she was obviously a vampire. An aura of power around her. She was holding Derek realised with silent horror two humans. 

One was a teenage girl, the other however was a ginourmas overweight man, that the vampire was clearly carrying with her supernatural strength. 

No one should be able to lift this guy. 

The man was unconscious but the girl was crying and begging for help. 

She recoiled as she saw Stiles who was looking at both of them like they were chunks of meat. 

Natalie said with a smirk though talking to Stiles "We realised that those other humans were not nearly enough to fill you up. These two should do it" 

She tapped the big man with a sharp grin "Though be careful with this one, he will be very juicy" 

Stiles mouth watered easily. At one point Derek even noticed a little bit of drool dribbling down his mouth. 

A pure animalistic needy growl erupted from Stiles throat. 

The other women laughed at that, she told Natalie smiling "Such a hungry thing, isn't he?" 

"He'll fit in well here" Natalie agreed as she shoved the crying girl into the cell with Stiles. 

Stiles did not wait at all, as soon as she was pushed into his cell, before she could react Stiles had her against the wall. 

Stricking like a snake. 

Soon sounds of Stiles gulping down the blood feverishly filled the room. 

Ocassionally he'd stop drinking to take a breath before diving back into his meal. 

Stiles also mumbled incoherently as he did this, unable to stop voicing his pleasure. 

"'Mmmmm"

" _Yessss_!" 

" _More_ , give me more!" 

"Fuck"

" _Oh god_!" 

"Mmmm, mmmmmmm, grrr, mmhgh! Yes! _Mmmmm_ " 

"G-give- give- grrrrrr, give me- mmgh! Ah! Grr! _Give me more!"_

Derek knew, feeling dread settle into his stomach that Stiles was lost. 

He had been taken in by his thirst completely. 

The girl was sobbing all the way up until she fell into unconsioness then finally... died. 

Her fear had made her blood taste even sweeter to Stiles. 

He through her body away, it crashed into the wall with surprising force. 

Stiles didn't even give himself time to breath or think. Before he knew it Stiles had bitten deep into the over weight man savagely, drinking like he was starved.  

The vampires had put him into the cell with Stiles just as he was finishing the girl, so there was no wait inbetween. 

 The mans blood was more savery and filled with fat that made him taste even better than the girl. 

As Stiles drank, the man woke up but instead of struggling a look of bliss crossed his face.

The hormones were working again. 

Derek gritted his teeth, unable to look away. 

The mans body relaxed but then tensed up. Derek watched as the humans hand slipped down his own trousers but he couldn't see what was happening because Stiles was in the way though Derek could guess. 

Stiles was groaning as he drank. 

The man he was drinking from started to jerk slightly then...

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

With every jerk the man cried out in pleasure. 

The humans sexual pleasure was heavy in the air. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

His jerks began to quicken but as they did so, so did Stiles swallowing, who started to drink the blood in a more feverish and aggressive manner. 

"Ugh! Ah! Ugh! Uh! Uh! Uh! AhAhAhAh!" 

Then...

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!" 

And... 

"Ughughughughugh! YES Ughughughuggughugh! MORE _uhuhuhahahahahughughuggugh!"_

Stiles hissed darkly _"Yess, Mooreee"_

The human pratically screamed _"Grr!_ ** _AAAAHUHUGHRHGRRRARGH_** _!!"_

He then slummped over, breathing slow and heavy. Stiles lifted up with ease, drinking rapidly. The mans heart slowed quickly as it had racing before and then it stopped suddenly, with an alarming strange squelch.  

Stiles stopped drinking as soon as that happened, an instinctive response. He could no longer sense any blood flowing, odd usually they stayed alive for a while after unconscioness. 

"That my love, is why you don't pump to many hormones into their blood stream. It may taste fantastic and fill us up more but it doesn't last as long as the others" The other vampire said, sounding amused though she also talked about the human like he was a piece of meat that was left to long and had gone off. 

Stiles dropped the man, his eyes widening in shock. He looked slightly dazed and then relieved. 

Stiles let out a long breath and fell against the wall, allowing himself to drop to the floor. 

He was panting hard, his face flushed, he definitly wasn't as pale any more. 

Derek could still see the veins against Stiles skin, they seemed fuller than before, standing out more. He could even hear Stiles heart beat. 

But he knew why, he couldn't quite remember the origins of vampires or how it worked but he did know that the reason why Stiles heart was beating and he was breathing was because he now had humans he'd fed from blood pumping through his veins.

 Stiles couldn't help but let out a moan. The hunger had died of a lot. His throat finally didn't feel as dry. He felt... _amazing_...

Like when he'd eaten a huge meal and just wanted to go to sleep afterwards, completely full and satisfied. 

His mind felt much clearer than before and his life before he transitioned became more focused and less blurry inside his head. 

The two older vampires left again after talking happily to each other about what a fine addition to the nest Stiles would be. 

There was a silence between them.  Derek unsure what to say or do but then something happened that shocked him. 

"Derek...that's your name? Isn't it? " 

His eyes widened and he shot up to the edge of his prison. 

Stiles was still sitting in his cell, leaning against the wall. Though now he just looked incredibly tired. 

"Yes! Do you remember!" Derek demanded. 

"It's coming back, a little bit" Stiles muttered sleepily. 

He sounded slightly giddy as well, almost like he was drunk or high, slurring his words a little. 

"Stiles! Don't you dare fall asleep right now!" Derek growled. 

How could it be that Stiles humanity might be returning a little and he was falling asleep!

What the hell Stiles! 

"I'm-I'm fine" Stiles said, though also in the middle of a yawn. 

"Stiles!" 

The young vampire smiled lazily as he replied "Don't be such a sourwolf" 

Derek growled curse words under his breath. 

"Do you understand what's happening now Stiles?! You've just killed a bunch of people and now you're going to sleep?!" 

Stiles shifted into a more comfortable position as he replied in a deeply satisfied voice "Yeah, I do remember that funnily enough. _Mmmmm_ , it's probably why I feel so _good_ and _warm_ inside. Their blood warms me up _so much_ " 

His hand slowly went through his hair and he arched his back slightly and his fingers flexed in response to the warm liquid power spreading through him. 

"You've just killed people! The stiles I know would never-" 

"Please shut up would you? I'm trying to go to sleep here" Stiles mumbled, eyes fluttering closed. 

"Stiles! You- ugh!" Derek growled. It was obvious Stiles vampire instincts and the blood he'd just taken was affecting him big time. 

But he was still just as irritating. 

What am I supposed to do now! Derek thought feeling shaken. 

He was no way leaving Stiles here. 

But Stiles was definitly not in the mood to move any time soon. Derek was still unsure at how much loyalty Stiles would feel towards the nest, they technically were his family now.

It however was clear that the only real hope at leaving here with Stiles was the pack. 

He hoped they were making plans to sneak into the vampire nest and save them but... 

He glanced at the young now sleeping vampire. 

He wondered if his pack were prepared for Stiles.

 


	6. Threat

"Derek, _Derek, Derek!"_

Derekwokeupslowly, stiffening once he realised what was going on. He felt relief and panic surge through him. 

_His pack._

He had no idea how they'd been able to sneak in but- 

"Allison and Lydia! Where are they, they're not here right?!" He demanded. 

Isaac and Scott glanced at each other confused. 

But Boyd shook his head "Considering what happened to Stiles, we didn't think it was a goo idea bringing humans here" 

Derek let out a sigh of relief. 

Erica was by Stiles prison, who was asleep. She looked pale as she looked at the differences in Stiles appearance. 

She asked shakily "Please tell me what I think happened, didn't happen?" 

Derek looked away. 

Isaac looked confused as did Scott. 

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, slowly, frowning. 

Boyd grimanaced. 

"Can't you smell him Scott? Not by his appearance alone but even his smell? Tell me...why doesn't exactly smell human any more? But stinks of different people? Different people's _blood_?" 

Isaac's eyes widened and he tensed up quickly. 

Scott laughed "What are you talking about? You've got to be joking"

"Scott" Derek said more softly, knowing about his beta's friendship with Stiles, this would be hard to accept. 

Scott caught Derek's eyes, he could see the truth in them. 

He shook his head in denial. 

"No" He muttered then said more forcibly when no one said anything " _No_!" 

He ran over to Stiles jail cell, gripping the bars and he pointed to Stiles chest, sounding almost hysterical. 

"Stiles is human! Look! He's breathing! I-I can hear his heartbeat!" 

He sounded desperate. 

"Vampire don't have heartbeats! They're dead!" 

"Actually they do...Only after they'd had above a certain amount of blood though. The blood they drink goes towards keeping their bodies alive, which includes giving them a heart beat and a body that works like an alive human" Boyd said grimly. 

He started to fiddle with Derek's locks, wincing whether he came across the wolvesbane that was lanced all over Derek's cell. 

Scott eyes flashed golden with intense emotion as he repeated " _Certain amount of blood?!"_

Derek winced, remembering what Stiles was like "I couldn't stop him. His new instincts just took full control" 

Everyone looked even more grim and down trodden at that. 

What were they supposed to do? 

Then the air became even more tense as Stiles stirred. 

His nose wrinkled as his eyes slowly opened. 

"Why do I smell dog?" He mumbled, giving a yawn and a lazy stretch as he sat up. 

The pack stared, unsure what to do. 

Scott even stepped back, not used to seeing the clear red in Stiles eyes. 

Stiles slowly focused on them, confusion spread across his face.

Derek did feel relief that there wasn't anything out right hostile or aggressive at first glance.  

"Who are-?" 

Then Stiles stopped, he winced, his hands coming up to rub his temples. 

His jaw clenched in pain for a couple of seconds then he shook his head as if trying to get rid of fog that had clouded it. 

"No wait...you're the pack Derek said I used to be apart of?" 

He squinted at the closest wolf, racking his head for a name. 

"Um... Scott, right?" 

Scott said, his voice trembling "You-you don't remember us?" 

Boyd sighed, had Scott not listened at all? "New born vampire forget their human memories for a while. It's commen, it allows the new vampire to only focus on survival and not let other attachments get in the way. Stiles actually _did_ go over this with all of us before we came here, _vampire briefing_ , remember?" 

"I'm actually surprised he remembered you and Derek's names, do you remember me, at all?" Isaac asked, a little eagerly. 

Stiles gave him a blank look as he replied "No" 

Isaac felt a little put out. He thought he might have made a little more impact on Stiles human life, with all their arguing. He was surprised being completely forgotten did sting more than he thought it would. 

A slow smirk crept its way across Stiles face as he watched Boyd slowly get his way round Derek's lock. 

"So, you're freeing him and leaving me here? Or are you thinking on freeing me too?"

There was something in Stiles tone that Derek didn't like. 

Sure enough when he looked at Stiles he could see once again Stiles eyes had turned completely red. 

 _Hunger_... 

"We were thinking about it but like the vampires said, letting a new uncontrolled vampire out might not be in our best interests" Derek said, watching Stiles reaction closely. 

Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes "What? So you're just going to leave me here? Yeah, I don't think so" 

"You seem very quick at wanting to leave your nest all of a sudden. You seemed all to happy to stay here a while ago" Derek almost added _when you were full_ to his sentance. 

Stiles had stood up while Derek was talking. His body movements seemed agitated. 

"Well, you said I was pack right? You wouldn't just leave a pack member here" Stiles huffed. 

Derek's eyes narrowed on Stiles. 

Boyd finally was able to unlock his cell, it swung open and he stepped forward, walking up to Stiles cell. 

"Stiles said it himself, his pack! We-we can work on his memories when he comes back" Scott said, not wanting to belief the looks Derek was throwing Stiles, so were Erica and Boyd even. 

Isaac looked unsure what to think. 

Without warning, Derek standing next to Stiles cell, stuck one of his  claws into his wrists and held it out to Stiles, just out of reach. 

Stiles was suddenly against the bars. His breathing accelerated and his pupils dilated. 

A low growl rumbled through his chest. 

Derek let out a disappointed sigh, shaking his head, would they ever get the real Stiles back? 

"You don't want to be part of our pack. The only reason you want out, is because of _this_ " 

He shook his bleeding wrist slightly, before it healed up. 

"Werewolf blood works just fine doesn't it? Never as good as human blood but it'll still help" 

Stiles let out a growl of frustration stepping backwards. 

"Yeah? _So what_? As long as I don't tell my nest your here and come quietly, it doesn't matter!" 

" _Your_ nest" Boyd muttered, shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter until you end up snacking on Lydia or Allison, or even your own father" Erica snapped. 

Stiles didn't respond to that, just glaring at them. 

"What do you want from me?!"

Derek asked Isaac "Have you still got vervain?" 

Isaac smirked "Never go to a vampire nest without it" 

He pulled out an needle, filled to the brim with vervain. 

Stiles watched it nervously. 

 

Derek said, taking the vervain "These were meant to deal with vampires on the nest we planned to destroy but you'll take this, so we won't have to worry about you getting out of control and you'll continue taking small shots of this until we think you are save to be around humans at your full power. This big shot will knock you unconscious, the small ones will only weaken you a lot so we can deal with you if you lose it" 

Stiles stared at the shots for a couple of seconds before he shook his head furiously. Baring his teeth, lips curled up into a snarl "No way in hell am I-" 

"Fine, we'll leave you here and you can wait for the next time the vampire feed you which will probably be after a couple of days _or_ come with us, learn more about your human life and be fed straight away once I get you to my packs home" 

Stiles gritted his teeth together, his hands clenching and unclenching on the bars. 

Suddenly his eyes turned cold and his hands paled as he clenched the bars so tightly, ignoring the pain. 

"You're forgetting" He hissed "A third option" 

Stiles looked at them all icely as he sneered "You take me with you or I'll call out and tell them all you're here. They'll probably all run in and rip you all to shreds where you're standing"  

Stiles sneer turned into a sickening smile, which showed of all his sharp teeth "Or maybe you'll be given to me to chew on" 

"I don't know" Stiles licked his lips tauntingly, eyes glinting evilly "Your blood _did_ smell quite nice _Derek_ , maybe having a little _taste_ won't be so bad!" 


	7. Into The Light

The wolves all tensed, would he seriously do that? Would he kill them? Was Stiles seriously that far gone? 

Derek refused to believe it. 

"You wouldn't" 

"Try me" Stiles sneered, eyes glittering darkly, full of blood lust. 

The wolf and the vampire stared at each other for a while, each weighing their options and what they were willing to do. 

Derek let out a breath, glancing at the door, they didn't have much time anyway. 

He couldn't risk it. 

He'd just have to trust there was enough Stiles in there, not to try and kill them. 

"How about this" He said, trying to be reasonable "We only give you the small shots and won't knock you out? That's what you're most against right? You're body and mind are hyper focused on survival, which means blood but it also means you'll be against anything that makes you vunerible, which included the large amount of verain. The smaller shots will just make sure we're on a more... level playing field if you get out of control" 

Stiles frowned, Derek could see him thinking through his proposal in his head. His hands unclenching and clenching on the metal bars as he thought about it. 

Derek could actually see the metal straining under Stiles grip. He knew the only reason Stiles hadn't been able to get out was because of whatever the vampires had coated the bars with, which seemed to be burning Stiles hands. 

Though he didn't seem to be paying that much attention to the burns. 

Stiles finally but slowly put his hand through the bars, showing his wrist. 

"Fine" He said, his voice had a harder edge to it than before. 

Isaac blinked in surprise but handed Derek the small injections anyway, who held them steadily. 

He watched Stiles expression as he lined it up to a vein and then injected the vervain into Stiles body. 

The most uneasy thing was that the Stiles Derek knew would be complaining and freaking out. This Stiles stood perfectly still and the only show of uncomfortableness was the way his hand tensed as Derek injected the vervain into his system.

Stiles just watched it go in, expressionless. 

It did freak Derek out slightly. 

He pulled it out, quickly. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. 

Stiles scowled as he replied icely "Let's inject you with wolvesbane and see how _you_ feel" 

He did look even more pale than before. 

Derek winced "Sorry, stupid question" 

" _You think_ , now are you going to let me out or what?" 

Derek glanced at his pack who looked back at him warily, where they really doing this? 

The only one who looked determined to get Stiles out was Scott. No matter what Stiles was, he wasn't leaving his best friend here!

All the same Derek unlocked the cell, crushing the lock, whatever was on the bars didn't burn him, it must only be for vampires. 

Stiles smiled slowly as the cell door swung open. 

 _Finally_... 

The all too familiar hunger surged through his veins. 

He felt his eyes burning and he knew they were a deep dark red. He should be able to control that when he was older but well, it seemed at the moment he had no control on anything. 

It was honestly the promise of human blood from this pack that was keeping him from ripping them apart. 

Well with the vervain flowing through him he probably wouldn't get very far but he wasn't exactly thinking logically at the moment and he knew it. 

He licked his teeth, already thinking about his next meal. 

Derek watched the young vampire warily. He could see the hunger clear on Stiles face. 

Scott felt his gut clench as he looked at Stiles. It was so strange seeing Stiles like this. His eyes... those _red_ eyes. 

He was so used to Stiles being human, that was like... his thing. 

It was just so strange. 

"Come on, let's go" Derek said grimly. He lead them through the vampire nest which was an abandoned were house. Most vampire were asleep and the werewolves used their senses to not bump into an awake one as they snuck out of the nest. 

Derek grimaced as they made their way through the nest. 

Humans were chained up everywhere, this must be what Stiles had been smelling earlier. 

Vampire lay on the floor and in rusty chairs, deep asleep, looking incredibly well fed. It was a very strong nest, if they awoke the wolves would have no chance in escaping. 

The wolves also kept close eye on Stiles, who was eyeing the chained up humans they came across hungrily. 

Derek gripped Stiles wrist suddenly, tightening his hold. 

"What?!" Stiles snapped. 

"You know what" Derek said coldly. 

The young vampire gritted his teeth together and slowly managed to turn his eyes away from the humans tied up. 

"We'll come back and save them, right?" Scott asked, looking ill. 

"If we can" Boyd murmured. 

Derek took a breath of air as they reached the entrance, light streaming through. 

The wolves walked out easily, their muscles loosening as they stepped into the forest surrounding the warehouse. 

Derek suddenly realised Stiles wasn't with them. 

He glanced back to see Stiles hovering in the door way, looking unsure. 

"Relax, it's just light, remember?" Derek spoke softly. 

Stiles retorted angrily "I know that!" 

He stepped into the day time quickly, giving Derek a glare as he did so. 

But Derek saw the hesitation and the way Stiles shifted uneasily in the sunlight. 

He put his hand up, shielding his eyes from the sun, squinting. 

It wasn't that bright but Vampires were not known to be day time creatures after all. 

It must be especially bad for new vampires who aren't used to their instincts yet. 

"Come on, we'll be quick, I promise" Derek said, his tone softer. 

Stiles followed them into the forest, he relaxed more as the trees shielded him from the sun. 

It didn't hurt, it just felt... uncomfortable, _really_ uncomfortable. 

Derek noticed how Stiles red eyes had dimmed and his light brown eyes started to show through the red, he hoped that was a good sign. 

But they would have to go near town to get to his place. He just hoped they could control Stiles once they were closer to town, he'd seen how hungry Stiles had been and had looked when he'd eyed those chained human. 

Derek pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had just thought of a way to help Stiles, who else would know about supernaturals like Stiles and be able to teach him control? 

It was time to make a call to a hunter... 


	8. Alpha Blood

Stiles walked with the pack, though keeping to the shadows more, it just felt more natural to be in the darkness. 

His hunger never left him, trusting deep into his being, driving him forward. One of the key promises ringing in his mind, they would give him blood... but he also didn't want to admit but he was curios about them. 

Now he thought about it they all did look familer but apart from Derek and Scott, he could still not remember their names or anything really about them. 

He also was getting more uneasy the further away they got from his nest, his instincts already telling him to go back to them but his hunger was overriding them, it was overriding everything. 

Then _that_ smell slowly wafted past his nose. He noticed all the wolves were tensing slightly and watching him incredibly closely. 

He could smell humans. 

_So many._

They must be close to town. 

Derek watched as Stiles eyes that had turned all the way back to their original colour slowly turned red once more and his eyes dilated. 

The blood lust was practically written across his face. 

"Stiles" He said in warning. 

The young vampire gaze flickered over to Derek then back to looking forward again, where the town was... 

Mmmmm... _so thirsty..._

However before he could do anything about it a hand clamped down on his wrist, clenching painfully. 

That dam Alpha.

Derek growled "I said _no_ Stiles" 

He britstled at the order, despite being weakened by the vervain he still had enough strength to tear his wrist away from the alpha irritably. 

"I wasn't going too" He snapped aggressively. 

"Of course not" Derek muttered. 

Stiles glared but didn't reply. 

After a while of walking through the forest, the smell of humans slowly died down and the scent of decay and fire slowly took its place. 

They arrived at a the Hale house. Still burnt from all those years ago. 

"Wow, ever thought of redecerating?" 

"Shut up!" Derek snapped, pushing the door open and waiting for everyone to get inside.

"Do you remember this place at all?" Scott asked. 

"Nope" Stiles said, not really paying attention, looking around, was this seriously where Derek lived?

Scott gritted his teeth at the carelessness in Stiles voice, was he even _trying_ to remember? 

They lead Stiles down to the basement. 

Derek glanced at Boyd who rushed up stairs. 

"So what? You plan on keeping me down here forever? That vervain shot you gave me won't last forever you know" Stiles asked coldly. 

His body tensing up and hostility rising up inside him. 

"We're just keeping our deal" Derek said simply.

Boyd soon came back with two bags of blood in his hands, without saying anything he through them at Stiles who caught them easily. 

"We weren't sure if your kind could eat animals so one of those is deer, the other is human from the local hospital" Erica said calmly, though the uncomfortablleness at addressing Stiles in this new form showed through her slight fidgeting. 

Stiles gave a snort "You got me bambi?" 

To be honest being new at this vampire thing too, he wasn't sure what he needed to drink either so despite it not smelling that promising, ripped the package Stiles sank his teeth into it. Only to spit it out as soon as it reached his tonge. 

He let out a low growl of disgust, dropping the bag and letting it spill over the floor. 

" _Ugh_ , yeah that won't work" 

Stiles then teared apart the next bag, tentavily taking a sip. Suddenly his instincts reered their ugly head and his eyes flashed red but not from hunger this time. 

Information from his new instincts slammed into his mind. No, he could not drink from this bag and suddenly the very idea made him feel ... angry and well pretty much offended. 

He was angry that he was still hungry and he knew this bag of blood would not help one bit. And offended because this made him feel like some tame house pet. He was a predator, not a dog who needed feeding! 

His instincts screamed at him... 

NO! 

This would not do because it _needed_ to be- 

"Fresh! I need _fresh_ blood! I don't care if it's from a human or supernatural but I need it from a vein or it won't work and frankly taste _fucking_ disgusting!" Stiles snarled. 

In his anger at not being sated or  feeling the warm liquid flooding past his throat, he through the bag at the pack, letting it split and splatter over some of them. 

Erica jumped out the way in time but it got Isaac and Scott. 

"Stiles!" Scott cried out and Isaac let out a growl of anger. 

"What?! You promised me blood quickly and this is it? I think I'll-" Stiles started say angrily but was inturupted by Derek who stepped forward. 

"Fine, if they don't work for you then you'll still get what we promised. You can have blood from me right?" 

The amtophere suddenly became very tense. 

"Derek..." Isaac said uncertainly but the alpha shot him a look and he backed down quickly.

"You can't do that!" Scott snapped.

"This is my descision Scott" Derek said coldly.

He tried to protest but before he could his alpha said, not taking his eyes of Stiles "Go and call Chris, okay?"

Scotts eyes widened and he hesitated but with Derek's glare he soon quickly ran upstairs.

"The rest of you out!" He snapped.

"Derek-" Boyd said for the first time voicing his concern, this may be a very bad descision.

"The vervain we put in him doesn't wear of yet, if he goes to far I'll be able to stop him"

"There's more to this... isn't there?" Erica said, her voice of concern softer than the others. 

"I... don't want you to see him like this. If he ever gets back to normal I don't want him remembering you watching him loose control like this. I-I've seen him lose complete control before. You don't want to see it, trust me" Derek said finally, after pausing for a while. 

Stiles looked non plussed by this while his pack looked a little more pale but under their alpha's order they left, one by one. 

Soon it was just Derek and Stiles. 

Stiles smiled darkly, his eyes darknening and turning a bloody red. 

"This _is_ turn of events. How noble of you Derek" Stiles taunted. 

"You'll thank me for this later" He replied stiffly. 

"Caring about my feelings? I'm touched, _really_ " Stiles said sarcastically and bending over slightly, touching his chest dramatically and mockingly. 

Derek clenched his fists, trying to to let his uneasiness show but he knew Stiles could probably smell it already. 

"Even as a vampire you talk to much, _get it over with_ " He growled. 

Stiles could feel his mouth start to  water and he licked his lips, not bothering to hide his hunger and eagerness. 

"If you _insist_ " Stiles said darkly and voice turning deeper and warping a little with hunger. 

Derek didn't see him move. 

One second Stiles was eyeing him like a sack of meat then the next second he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. 

Stiles didn't waist any more time, locking down the vein and striking, biting deep into the neck. 

This... _**felt so good.**_

 


	9. Thrall

The warm blood flooded down Stiles throat, he let out a groan of pleasure. He started to drink rabidly, digesting as much blood as he could, completely under his instincts control. 

However while Stiles was feeding he did notice that Derek wasn't responding at all, he had just tensed up and wasn't moving, no wait that wasn't true. He was breathing hard, Stiles could see his chest moving up and down surprisingly fast and his heartbeat had accelerated. 

A tiny part of him did wonder if Derek was okay but that part of him was soon forgotten as the pleasure and need to sate his hunger grow. 

Stiles pulled the wolf closer to him, taking larger and more aggressive gulps. 

Derek was aware that with the amount Stiles was taking and the way the grip on him was becoming stronger Stiles would soon become unresponsive and he'd need to use brute force but...but...

Something was happening, he felt strange. There was a heat entering him, making his breathing heavy, this pleasurable feeling.

Something important nagged at the back of his mind but he couldn't think properly, this warmth flooding through him and this excitement. 

He soon realised that he could feel his dick hardening and what he was feeling right now was arousal. 

Of coures, how could he have forgotten?! Stiles couldn't control it yet! 

"Stiles" He gasped out, starting to sweat. 

A shiver of anger sliced through Stiles as he managed to stop himself to respond "What?!" He snarled. 

He'd hardly gotten started! He swore if that wolf wanted him to stop already- 

"T-The- The- uhhh" 

Stiles watched the tension on Derek's face but then he realised what Derek was trying to say as he smelt the arousal in the air and it wasn't his own...

Stiles frowned confused, wondering how he was meant to control something like that, he bit into Derek's neck again, this time trying not to get lost in his blood lust, trying to feel what was different.

Wait...

What was that?

He could feel something else responding to him through Derek's blood, something inside him.

Stiles concentrated on it more but as he did, suddenly without warning Derek's blood changed taste, dripping with something exotic and even more deliscious, making Stiles blood lust and hunger double.

The more he focused on whatever was responding to him, the better Derek's blood tasted and the more Stiles drank and Derek's breathing quickened.

Derek at first thought it was the hormones Stiles must be pushing into his blood stream but something else felt different, something primal and wild was responding to Stiles.

He couldn't stop the low growl that ripped from his throat.

Something powerful was shooting through Derek's veins.

He couldn't stop himself...

"S-Stiles" He growled, his voice deeper and darker than before, filled with needs

Stiles was far to gone to respond, all he could focus on was how good Derek tasted. It was to good to describe, wouldn't it be fantastic if Derek would just let him drunk his blood, whenever he wanted too? 

They stayed like that for a while until Stiles mumbled when he was takin a breath of air before he dived back into his meal " _Moorree_ " 

Stiles word seemed to snap Derek out of whatever trance he'd been in or at least have a little bit of his mind left. 

He realised that his body was trembling with pure pleasure and his hand was now stroking his own dick and getting into a rythem however the real shock was what was happening to his body physically. For example he could see that his nails looked almost like claws, much sharper and longer, he also swore that he was bigger somehow, his t-shirt far more tight than it should be. 

With a roar he couldn't control Derek ripped his shirt from his body and let out a gasp at what he saw, black veins were pushing up against the surface and he was a lot more muscler than he had been. 

What was... 

What- 

Pure excisty ran through his body, he he couldn't control his cries

"Grrrr! Aaaaaarh!"

As the pleasure ran through his body Derek felt his dick throb and at the same time the black veins pulsed, getting thicker. Derek watched with shock and suppressing moans as the black veins pulsed, his muscles throbbed and grew, his pecs bulging and his abs thickening. 

He couldn't think about what was going on or even be confused about it. 

He couldn't think, only react. 

Something dangerous and feral had awakened inside him.

Derek could feel how sharp his teeth were and he couldn't stop his eyes from flaring red. He was panting, gasping for breath. 

He couldn't even question it because he couldn't think. He was in to much pleasure to think and or even worry about what Stiles was doing to him. 

He couldn't stop the menacing growls from ripping from his throat, nor could he stop himself from mastibating with frenzy. 

Meanwhile Scott frowned at the phone confused. He'd called Chris a couple of minutes ago and as soon as he'd told him what Derek was doing Chris had freaked, saying he'd be right over.

What was that about? 

The door suddenly swung open before Scott could even say that was quick, Chris demanded, pistol raised "Where are they?! Show me now!"

Scott hesitantly pointed towards the basement. 

Chris cursed, runnning towards the stairs and down. 

"You let him do this on his own!" He growled. 

Erica growled right back at the hunter "He told us to leave him down there" 

"You're alpha's an idiot!" Chris retorted, kicking the basement door open.

Chris took in the scene before him before any of the pack could. What Derek was doing, his more muscler form, the black veins and the feral growls coming from the alpha. 

He didn't hesitate and fired at both Derek and Stiles. 

Making sure to injure Derek the most. 

"What are you doing?!" Isaac shouted. 

Chris ignored him.

Stiles jumped backwards reacting quickly in his anger and confusion. 

Chris ran into the cell and in the confusion grabbed Derek and dragged him out of the basement, the pack helped, they all realised it was the best course of action to seperate Stiles and Derek. 

Chris then put down a line of mountain ash in front of the basement, making sure Stiles would not follow them. 

To the packs suprise he also put a circle of mountain ash around Derek, separating him from everyone. 

"What the hells going on Chris?!" Isaac demanded, glaring at the hunter. 

Derek was breathing hard and he looked dazed, like he just wasn't seeing what was going on around him. 

Chris gave the alpha a long look over then let out a sigh of relief "Good, I got here in time" 

Boyd was about to repeat what Isaac had said angrily but the hunter started to speak before he could, finally addressing the pack. 

"You're idiot alpha was almost turned into a thrall back there" 

Boyd eyes widened in shock, Erica stiffened but Isaac and Scott blinked in confusion. 

"What?" Isaac said, frowing, completely confused and worried. 

"Usaully only powerful vampires had been able to use this technique. Thralls can be whatever a vampire wants them to be, just a puppet, a body guard or a protector" Chris adddd inside his head not wanting to go into this detail with the pack yet and the true mess Derek could have gotten himself into... 

He didn't want to worry them to much yet... 

Or a lover. 

"No matter the purpose, the victims power is amplified and their darker side is awakens, any type of darkness inside them will be brought that fore front. The vampires power will overwhelm them completely and push them to the top of their power" 

The packs eyes turned to Derek, taking in his different form. 

He still didn't seem to notice they were there.


	10. Sunlight

Stiles snarled furiously after his meal was taken from him. His eyes a dark red. There was also something else that nagged the back of his mind, maybe the reason he was was so angry? 

Something had started to happen to Derek and whatever it was Stiles had wanted to complete it but he'd been dragged away from him at the last second! Dam it! 

Stiles glanced down at his arm and chest where those nasty bullests had hit him but his wounds had already healed. 

He whiled around and punched the wall aggressively, needing to take his anger out on something but to his surprise his fist went _through_ the wall. 

He jumped back as sunlight beamed through, avoiding the light that made him feel so _so_ uncomfortable. 

He stared at the beam of light, remembering Derek's voice telling him it was okay that the light wasn't bad, despite how uneasy he felt standing in it. 

Stiles hesitantly put his hand out, letting the sun light dance of his fingers. 

_Sun light never used to make me this uncomfortable._

In fact just like this pack, the sunlight seemed familer and attached to feelings he didn't quite understand yet. 

There was a strange ache inside his chest.

 _Why_... 

Why couldn't he remember? 

The vampire noticed that his eyes were no longer warm and burning. They probably weren't red any longer. 

 _A sunny day..._ with that amount on sunlight pouring through it must be. 

I think I used to like sunny days Stiles thought, pondering his past, trying to remember the feelings he had attached to the sunlight. 

Yeah... 

It had used to make him feel safe and...happy. 

Now though it just made him feel agitated. He flexed his fingers uncomfortably in the light before slowly taking his hand out of the beam. 

His own thoughts were cut of as a deliscious scent wafted through his nose but he did notice it didn't smell as nice as Derek did. 

He felt the familer warmth in his eyes and hunger in his gut. 

 _Human_. 

Stiles grinned, turning to face the human, standing before him. 

He scowled slightly though remembering that this was the one who'd taken Derek away from him. 

He took note of the gun in the humans hand as he stepped forward. 

"Where's Derek?" He asked coldly. 

"Ah, so you remember him do you?" 

Stiles shook his head "I remember his name, that's it" 

The humans eyes narrowed as he said "You do realise you almost turned into a thrall, right?" 

A what? 

Stiles gave the human a confused look. 

The human looked suprised "So you didn't know you were doing it?" 

Stiles huffed, crossing his arms "I was aware I was doing _something,_ just not what it actually was, it felt right at the time" 

Chris was alert and he could feel how hard his heart was pumping in his ears. He was at first suprised Stiles hadn't attacked him but then the red in his eyes wasn't as bright as before. 

He'd definitely had his fill of blood from Derek Chris thought grimly. 

He did however send shivers down his spine and the complete and utter lack of recognisation in Stiles eyes, including the dismissive way he was looking at him, as if he really wasn't worth talking too. 

The Stiles he knew used to be scared of him and regarded him with a wary respect while _this_ Stiles was looking at him like he was an insect he could crush any time he wanted and wouldn't give a second thought to doing it. 

He watched Stiles warily as the vampire eyed his gun. 

"You do realise that won't do anything right?" The new vampire said darkly. 

_If I decide to kill you then the gun won't stop me, you're only alive at the moment because I want to be._

Yes Chris was very aware what Stiles meant. 

"You wouldn't want to kill someone who can tell you about your past, would you?" 

Stiles stiffened at that. 

"We used to know each other Stiles, we weren't exactly friends but we were allies, we helped each other out" Chris said softly. 

A headache started to form, Stiles turned himself away from Chris grimacing. 

The call of the humans blood started to call loudly to him. 

But then... 

"Chris, that's your name isn't it?" Stiles said sounding in pain. 

"You're remembering! It'll take some time but... Stiles?" Chris stopped in celebration notecing the way vampires hands were trembling and he looked strained. 

"Well then... _Chris_ , I suggest if you want to see the sunlight tomorrow you get out of here" Stiles said, his voice emotionless. 

Chris didn't need to be told twice, he was out of the basement and putting mountain ash between them in less than a second. 

It was lucky he had hunter reflexes because when Stiles turned to face him again his eyes were a bright red once more and pure hunger dominated his expression. 

Chris knew then with certainty, looking at Stiles blood thirsty expression that if he hadn't heeded Stiles warning he would have been drained of blood right now. 

A low growl rumbled from Stiles throat. 

"Good choice human" He sneered. 

Stiles stepped closer to him and pressed his hand on the mountain ash barrier. 

His voice was warped with hunger and killing intent as he said "Tell the wolves if I'm not given blood soon I'll break out of here a kill everyone in my sight" 

"Thank you, it must be hard for you" Chris said warily. 

"You're only alive because your right, I do want to find out about my past but that won't stop me from ripping them to shreds when I'm hungry. No one will get a warning next time, I won't be able to hold back" Stiles hissed, eyes glowing a bright red in the dark. 

Chris nodded quickly, he did not need to be told twice. 


	11. Call For Back Up

Stiles watched Chris quickly run up the stairs away from him.

He was left alone in his cell.

Stiles looked at the sunlight streaming through, his only companion at the moment it seemed.

That and the darkness.

Stiles wondered while he was staring at the beam of light.

_I wonder why I let him go..._

When Chris saw the pack again he saw Derek sitting in a chair, head in his hands. To Chris's relief Derek had gone back to looking like his normal self.

The alpha's head shot up once Chris arrived, glaring at him.

"You! Why didn't you warn me that could happen!"

Chris retorted angrily "I didn't think you'd freely let him feed from you!"

Derek glared at him but then looked away, swearing under his breath.

The hunter let out a sigh as he said addressing the pack "Look, despite what's just happened I don't think Stiles is lost. He had the chance to hurt me, he was hungry, I could tell. But he held himself back"

Scott looked at him with hope.

"He did?!"

Chris nodded but he had to reply " _Barely_ but he did"

Isaac scowled as he said warily "Wait, he's already hungry? Didn't he take lot from Derek?"

"New vampire's get hungry very quickly, it's safe to say you can't let him out of there any time soon, for your own safety and this towns" Chris added looking at Derek "He also seems a lot stronger than normal young vampires but that's probably explained by how much blood that nest aloud him to have. Usually in a nest the older vampire only give new vampires one or two humans. This one seemed slightly more excessive"

Erica snorted, rolling her eyes at Chris's wording " _Excessive_?"

"It does explain why we were able to find them, we noticed them because they are taking way to many humans from this town" Boyd said, nodding.

"What, so this nest is like... _greedy_?" Isaac said skeptically. 

"You could say that but because of their eating habits they'll be far stronger than what a normal nest of vampires would be like and likely bigger as their way of living would attract more vampires wanting to join them, they'd want to turn more as well. The older vampire have strong impulses to create more vampires while the young ones only have the desire to feed" Chris said.

"We already know that" Issac muttered, glancing towards the basement.

Erica sighed, standing up "So? What do we now?"

"The best course of action is get Stiles to remember his human life. This will eventually happen but who knows how long it'll take, we need to quicken it up" Chris said knowledgeably.

"How do we do that?" Scott wondered, crossing his arms, trying to think.

Derek licked his lips, luckily enough for him he couldn't quite remember that much about what had happened with Stiles but he did know he had enjoyed it a lot however he also knew he didn't want to think about it at this moment in time.

There was also something else...

 _If Stiles got his humanity back he was going to kill him_!

"There is someone who maybe be able to jog Stiles memories, someone who his spent most of his life with, most of his human life with, someone he loved unconditionally"

Boyd's eyes widened slightly.

Isaac shook his head "You cant mean..."

Erica sighed as she said "Stiles will kill you when he finds out"

"I know" Derek groaned but he couldn't think of any other way!

Scott frowned, then slowly he stiffened as he realised who Derek was talking about.

"No! You can't!"

" I don't have a choice Scott!" Derek snapped.

His eyes met with Chris as he said "How hungry was he? You said he could hold himself back now right?"

Chris said uneasily "I'm not sure"

Derek gritted his teeth as he said sharply "You've got mountain ash though right?"

The hunter nodded.

Derek stood up slowly, his eyes focusing on Scott.

"Alright Scott, go and call the Sheriff, we need his help"


	12. Taste Like Ash

  
Derek found Stiles in the corner of the basement, staring up at the ceiling. The mountain ash keeping him from leaving.

"Can vampires die of boredom?" Stiles asked with no real interest, not glancing at who had entered but Derek guessed he could probably sense who it was.

Derek had thought there would be some uneasiness considering what had happened between them but there was nothing, only a comfortable silence.

"If only things were that simple" Derek replied grimly.

Stiles finally looked at him, Derek stiffened in surprise as he was met with dark hazel eyes...

The red looked like it had completely vanished.

Stiles frowned at Derek's expression.

"What?"

"You're not hungry?"

Stiles shook his head as he said "Not at the moment. It seems to come and go"

The young vampire rolled his eyes at Derek's reaction "Don't look at me like that! Just because I am a vampire doesn't mean I've read 101 for vampires or whatever"

The wolf tried to hide his smile.

This was a better Stiles.

"Actually you did before you got captured" Derek said, smiling fondly at him.

Stiles blinked at him then snorted, leaning more against the wall.

"Yeah, I guess that's something I'd do"

Derek stepped forward but careful not to step past the mountain ash.

He couldn't be rash.

"You remember more?"

To Derek's disappointment Stiles shook his head.

"No, it just seemed familiar"

The wolf decided he had stalled long enough. He couldn't get out of not telling him.

"Talking about your memories I think there is a way to get them back or jog them at least. We know someone who could help you" He said softly, speaking carefully.

Stiles eyes narrowed slightly as his said, his voice clipped "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if you remember him but there was someone you loved unconditionally as a human"

Stiles stiffened.

Derek gritted his teeth as he watched Stiles eyes darken and start to turn red slowly.

Not good.

"I need you to hold yourself back, like you did with Chris" Derek warmed him.

Stiles wasn't sure what these feelings that were bubbling up inside him meant as that delicious smell wafted through the door.

Human...

But desire feeling the hunger start to surge though his veins he was also feeling something else. He felt angry, disgusted and a part of his mind cried out.

Screaming at him not to attack though he still desperately wanted too, to sate the now raging hunger eating him up from the inside.

"Stiles" The wolf said, his voice holding caution.

Stiles snarled at him, not liking these new feelings, not liking that he was struggling against himself, what the hell was going on?!

Derek watched a number of emotions flicker across the young vampires face.

Then he knew, he knew just by looking into Stiles eyes that somewhere deep inside there he recognised who it was, recognised who he was smelling.

"Who is it?!" Stiles growled, glaring at Derek.

He didn't reply, he only stepped aside to make room for someone else to step inside the room.

The young vampire stiffened, confusion, anger, hunger and fear all crossed his face at the exact same time.

Stiles stared at the older man that entered the basement.

He wanted too...

The blood...

Human...

But he couldn't...

Not when-

No, stop thinking!

Because he knew who this was...

Stiles choked out, his eyes stinging and his body trembling as he struggled against the surging hunger.

"Dad?” 

  
"Stiles" His father said softly, stepping closer to him.  The new vampire suddenly shot to the other side of the basement in a speed that Derek didn't realise he'd had. 

Stiles eyes were wide, red still on display within his eyes, a mixture between red and his normal colour. 

"Why is he here?" He hissed, glaring at Derek, trying to his best to purposely ignore his father. 

"So you remember him then?" The werewolf wondered. 

Stiles didn't reply but he looked in deep pain, his fists clenched so tightly that his nails were digging into his own hand. He hasn't remembered him right away, he'd said it on reflex, something deep within him responding to this human Derek had presented him with but now he knew, he couldn't fight this... didn't want to fight the sudden surge of memories that came forth, digging up his mind. 

His father... 

His father was here. 

Yet still knowing who he was, having memories of this human before him, his own dam hunger would not leave him. 

Even though he was still his father, he was still a human and Stiles was a  new vampire who was incredibly hungry. 

"You can't be here" Stiles growled, finally forcing himself to look at his father. 

The Sheriff stared at him, looking at his son. When he'd heard from Derek he hadn't believed what had happened, this couldn't be. But it was... it was... 

But despite all of this, Stiles was his son and he would not abandon him. 

"I'm _not leaving you_. Not until you remember who you are. The Stiles I knew would never have put your pack in danger. The Stiles I knew would never have put what he desired over his pack" The Sheriff said, despite what he feeling inside he forced his words to be calm and gentle. 

Stiles gritted his teeth together tightly, so tightly it started to hurt. 

He wanted to _scream_ and _shout_. 

"You should go" He choked out  instead. 

His father took a couple of big steps towards him, if Stiles decided to lunge at him  then he would not be able to get behind the mountain ash in time. 

"You won't hurt me, I know you won't" The Sheriff said sternly. 

Stiles was suddenly in front of him, eyes glowing a bright red but the Sheriff didn't flinch, he stood his ground. 

Derek shifted uneasily in the background. 

Did he take this to far? 

The new vampire couldn't take his eyes of his father's neck, tracing the veins with his eyes, his mouth started to water. 

His father's voice took him back to reality "I know who you are. No matter what you are, you'll always be _my son_ and I know that he would never hurt me" 

His father's voice, steady, brave and strong.

There was no doubt in his voice. 

Stiles eyes started to sting, could vampires cry? He hadn't really thought about it before. He closed his eyes, trying to desperately block the smell, to block his own senses. 

Something wet tinged his cheek. 

"Oh, Stiles" His father said, his voice full of sympathy. Stiles flinched as he felt a hand touch his cheek, wiping the tears away. 

 _"I-I can't_ -" 

"Yes, you can" The Sheriff replied heatedly. 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes to stare down into  his father's. 

 Then his father  actually brought the bag he'd been carrying down from his shoulders that Stiles hadn't noticed. He'd been to distracted by his smell. 

Then his father brought something out of the bag that made something inside Stiles twist uneasily. 

_Curly fries?_

"I heard about your uh new appetite but you can still eat human food can't you? I thought maybe these would help you're mood a little"

His father gave him the bag with the fries, a light lit up in his eyes as Stiles hesitantly took one and put it in his mouth. A part of him was curious as well, could he still eat human food? 

Stiles tasted it and he couldn't stop himself. 

He started to cry. 

His father suddenly pulled him into a hug, Stiles didn't resist him. 

"See, that was still good wasn't it? Your still Stiles, still my Stiles, still my son. You're still you. You've just got fight a little but you'll always be there" He added hopefully "You can still taste them right? They were your favourite food, remember?" 

There was a light and hope in his his father's eyes. Stiles didn't dare make it disappear. 

Yes... 

_He remembered..._

This was real. 

His memories were _real_. 

"Y-yes, they taste good" Stiles couldn't help but say. The light in his father's eyes almost seemed to double and Stiles could barely look him in the eyes. 

They hugged some more, then his father regretfully left him, giving a nod to Derek as he left, telling them both he would be back very soon and if the pack tried to stop him they'd regret it. 

Derek gulped. 

His father left him with Derek. 

Stiles turned away from him. His expression closing off. 

" _Get out"_ His voice ice cold. 

The werewolf had expected a reaction like this, so he did what he was told, for now. He knew Stiles would need some time to process everything. 

The new vampire looked at the bag of curly fries in his hand. 

He gritted his teeth, telling himself not to break down, not to scream and cry like what he really wanted to do. 

He remembered _everything_... 

He remembered what they _should_ taste like. 

They tasted like _ash_ in his mouth and hours after they made him gag  and throw  up but...

_He still eat them all._

 


End file.
